The present invention relates to a stroller frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stroller frame which has a steering device to provide a steering effect and a shock absorbing effect for a front wheel.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional tricycle stroller frame 1 has a front frame 12, a handle push frame 11, a rear frame 10, two connectors 15, and two base rods 13. Two joints 14 are connected to the front frame 12, the handle push frame 11, and the rear frame 10. A front wheel 131 is supported by the base rods 13. Each connector 15 is connected to the rear frame 10, one of the base rods 13, and a rear wheel 101. However, the front wheel 131 cannot be deflected.
An object of the present invention is to provide a stroller frame which has a steering device to provide a steering effect for a front wheel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stroller frame which has a steering device to provide a shock absorbing effect for a front wheel.
Accordingly, a stroller frame comprises a steering device, two front wheel support rods, and two front wheels. The steering device is disposed on the front wheel support rods. The steering device has a positioning device, a front base seat, a shock absorbing device, and a pair of shock absorbers. The positioning device has two positioning blocks disposed on the front wheel support rods, two sleeves disposed on the positioning blocks, and a connection bar connected to the positioning blocks. A pivot rod fastens the steering device and the front wheel support rods together. The front base seat has two side link devices, a center block, two front protruded blocks, a connection rod, and two lugs. Each of the lugs is disposed on an end of the corresponding side link device. The connection rod is disposed between the lugs. A shaft passes through the front base seat. The shaft is connected to the front wheels. A ball is disposed on a bottom of the front base seat. A tension spring is connected to the connection rod and the ball. The shock absorbing device is disposed between the connection bar and the center block. Each of the shock absorbers is disposed between the corresponding sleeve and the corresponding front protruded block.